


The Warmth of Cold Hands

by Olives_Loves_Kanon



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olives_Loves_Kanon/pseuds/Olives_Loves_Kanon
Summary: Princess Sukone strikes fear and unease into the hearts of those in her presence due to a spell inflicted on her before birth. What happens when she meets a common drunk who seems unaffected by the curse?
Relationships: Sukone Tei/Mawarine Shuu
Kudos: 4





	The Warmth of Cold Hands

Prologue 

In a faraway land, there was a kingdom on the seaside advanced in the study of magic. The crown appointed a close friend as magical advisor and she retained the title for years. Aguri was a remarkable mage with extraordinary magical knowledge. Everything was perfect, until suspicions arose. She hadn’t aged a day since the monarchs befriended her 10 years prior, but always assured that it was due to her natural talent and ability.

One day, a great storm loomed over the land and the royal couple ordered for their dear friend to be found. The royal guards called for Aguri outside her hut, but received no reply. They forcefully entered and discovered the grisly remains of two suspected predators, bled bone dry. She had been slaying those she deemed as evil to use their blood to increase her spellpower and maintain a youthful appearance for around a century. She was trialed for murder and blood magic, with no regard to how monstrous those men‘s hearts were. 

The king and pregnant queen couldn’t bring themselves to execute one of their only surviving friends, so they sentenced her to be imprisoned for life. Aguri broke free of the guards escorting her, killing them in her escape and using the power of their blood to get away. She wept bitter tears over her lost friendship, feeling heavily betrayed. With sorrow she cast a spell, “I curse the child of the traitor king and queen with eyes red as blood, skin pale as death and and hair white as bone. Bad luck and rage shall rule their life and humans and animals alike shall find them unnerving and cold as ice until, someone loves them truly.” 

Confident that her curse would prevent an heir and throw the kingdom into chaos, she sneered and fled deep into the woods, where her animosity and malice deepened.

Months later a baby girl was born with pale, blue tinted skin, white hair and bright red eyes. The monarchs summoned mages from all across the kingdom for aid but alas, found no answers. As she grew up, the curse intensified to the point where nobody would want to go near her. To the disappointment of the king and queen, they were never able to conceive another baby, leaving them scrambling to find a husband for their only child. No prince that was brought in could stand the princess and disappeared soon after meeting her.

This is the tale of Sukone Tei, the cursed princess of Schiichi.


End file.
